You Can't Have Love Without L
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: A warehouse full of dead bodies whose neck been tied with a noose, and their hands cut off. The world's greatest detetive in a high school. A twisted killer loose in the city and possibly in the high school. Why is Raito Yagami involved? AU RaitoxL
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes**: Hello, I'm LilyChan and this is my first Death Note fanfic. Please be warned that this is an alternate universe. The characters will be most likely out of character, though I would appreciate feedback on my characterization. This also contains slash – between two male characters. The choice pairing is Raito and L. I will refer Light as Raito. I will occasionally switch between Hideki Ryuga and L. Also, I do not claim ownership of Death Note. That is Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's property. In any case, here is my fanfic. I hope you read it and enjoy it enough to leave a review.

**You Can't Have Love Without L**

By: LilyChan

**Chapter One**

The day was boring in the life of Raito Yagami. Everything was the same thing. He'd wake up, take a shower, get dressed, go eat breakfast, go to school, have yet _another _girl confess their love for him, ace a test, come home, eat dinner, watch a little television, do homework, and then off to bed. It was the same old routine day after day. Sure his parents would occasionally try to spice up his life by dragging him and his sister to a restaurant. But the excitement never lasts. It eventually would fade away into the background as another chore in his daily life.

Raito was also pretty popular with the ladies, which was quite obvious. He dated some girls and occasionally a guy. But they didn't seem any different. In fact, the dates would be exactly the same – although it depends with each archetype of person they are. However, either way, they were all the same. He really wanted something to spice up his life – it was too boring. Too predictable.

When Raito came home from school, his mother and sister appeared to be in some sort of shock while staring at the television. He figured it was some sort of suspense from some drama they were watching. Being nosy, he glanced at the set to see what was so shocking.

Instead, it was shocking to him as well. Apparently the police had found some bodies in a warehouse, who wore a rope around their necks. It was evident, though, that it wasn't a mass suicide because it seemed that all of their hands had been slashed off. Perhaps this was the kick he was looking for.

_Doesn't matter though, _he thought. _They're just going to catch him in a matter of months. _

He turned to get a quick snack before heading upstairs to check his e-mail when finally his mother spoke up.

"Raito, you better be careful when you go out from now on."

He froze in mid-step as he heard this.

"Why should I be careful?"

His mother got a little indignant but she tried to calm herself down.

"It's because," she paused, "the victims were high school students from the area."

Raito stood in place as he digested this information. He couldn't believe that someone was sick enough to not only slash off their hands, but to hang them all and then placed the bodies in an obvious place. He wondered how he managed to do it. With those thoughts in mind, he headed upstairs to give him to time to think of a probable solution, or at least something to dwell on about the now mass murder case.

In fact, it was so quiet; you could've heard a pin drop. Also, everyone froze. The situation at the moment was as scary as could be and it would be beneficial to see what was going on with it.

**oooo**

When Raito was at school, the principal's voice resounded across the school's classrooms and hallways. It echoed as though he were in some sort cathedral. The students who were noisy had shut their mouths immediately since the old man had the tone of voice that was extremely serious, and if one were to be fooling about… well. Dead men tell no tales.

"Attention students, please report to the auditorium." The principal stated, in an extremely surprising calm manner.

Some of the students started to question on what was going on. Apparently they hadn't seen the news the previous night, although he did hear some girls crying. He turned around to see a group of girls hugging one of them. Evidently, she had known someone from the pile of students that was very close to her. The teacher had entered the classroom late and a student had to tell him what the principal announced. The teacher looked a bit… scared, but it could be from the shock of it all. The teacher was a bit pudgy. He had a pug's face with little hair on his head. The man also wore a brown suit with some loafers, Raito assumed at one point to seem more professional then what he really was. He nodded at the student as he took his seat at his desk. The teacher had reached for his handkerchief and wiped it against his brow.

Soon he had gathered up the students and, as well as some other classes that were a bit late on the intake, headed towards the auditorium. On the way, however, Raito had met up with his friend, Matsuda. His hair was rather tamed compared to his attitude. He looked tired compared to the jittering students around him.

"Hey Raito." Matsuda stated as he yawned. The taller boy glanced at him in acknowledgement. Matsuda tossed his arms behind his back in order to stretch his already tired limbs. Of course there were other students who talked amongst themselves; however they seemed afraid to speak aloud. Raito heard them whisper to each other of what they allegedly heard from other sources such as family, older friends, or even the media. Though they could also have been making up lies just to gossip about such silly things, such as aliens or what have you.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"Yes." Raito responded although he was sure his comrade was going to remind him sooner or later anyway.

"Man, that's crazy isn't it? I wonder who the killer is." The boy wondered out loud. Raito grunted in response. The boy wasn't all that interested on who the killer was (though it lingered at the back of his mind) – he was just interested in the thrill of catching him. This was the thrill he was searching for. Then again, he was studying on becoming a police chief – like his father. But he wanted to surpass him; Raito wanted to become something more then just a mere police chief in a crime infested city.

Though, Raito wasn't sure what he wanted to be. He wanted to keep going to the top to where there weren't any more ladders to climb. In truth, he never wanted his life to be boring. He wanted it to be constantly exciting. He was sure his future would bring a lot of twists and turns.

Raito blinked his eyes and realized that he was now at the auditorium, listening to the teachers yell at the students not to climb chairs or tag the walls. He crossed his arms as he frowned.

It was just a mere childish dream. He could probably be nothing more then a police chief at this point if things kept going against him; such as his infuriating classmates. He was sure that if he could, he could have a way to get rid of the good-for-nothings…

However his attention was taken away by the sound of his supposed friend and him pretty much falling to the side. He turned to Matsuda to give him a talk about telling him when he realized that he was sitting next probably the most obnoxious female in the school.

Misa, or as she was known as, Misa-chan. He groaned inwardly as she automatically latched herself against his arm. Even though they had set clothing system, the females would, of course, alter it so they would gain attention from the male students or otherwise. And Misa-chan led the way.

She's a model for something called Gothic Lolita and she was very popular amongst the women and the men. She always wore gothic clothing and had all sorts of chains and crosses and whatnot. Yet she had the optimism of which the people who love her despised. Perhaps it was politics. Perhaps they lie to her. Perhaps they're too busy admiring her clothes to care. Either way, she made it to the top. She missed school, of course, for photo shoots and whatever else models did.

Although, she had this annoying habit of calling herself Raito's girlfriend when in fact they just happen to live in the same neighborhood.

Raito heard her chains and her trinkets clinking against each other and felt her dyed blonde hair against his hand as she pointed everything fashionably wrong with someone. Matsuda, however, nodded and tried to add his 2 cents. But it was in vain for she only tolerated Matsuda because of Raito. And even then, she'd pay more attention to Raito – even if a nuclear bomb landed, her sights would still be on Raito – much to his dismay.

"Raito-kun!" she squealed in her fake Japanese accent. Raito cringed. "I'm scared! What if the killer likes cute girls like me? Would you protect me?"

He wanted to tell her no, but Matsuda chimed in before he had a chance.

"Raito? Nah! He'd probably too busy trying to analyze him! But don't worry, Misa-chan, I'll protect you!" as he pointed proudly to himself.

Misa gave Matsuda a glare and tightened her grip on Raito.

"Nu-uh! Raito loves me too much! He'd protect me! Right, Raito?"

He glanced at her and said, "Well…"

But he was interrupted by an obnoxious beeping. It was Misa-chan's cell phone. She reached down by her books and picked up the phone. It was a phone where you can flip it open; attached to it was a small bell she had apparently found one night while coming home from a party. Raito could practically hear her white makeup crack when she dropped her jaw at the tiny screen before her.

She pulled Raito to his feet (they were still apparently trying to get the students seated) and dragged him away. He glanced back at his friend to be rescued but he was stopped by a teacher and he received on what looked like a vicious lecture.

**oooo**

Raito walked back to their homeroom with his hands in his uniform pocket as the woman kept attached to him as though, without him, she would die. And she was talking his ear off about the latest model or rather studio drama. The brunet didn't care. He wanted to basically send her off to wherever she was supposed to be gone to and go back to that assembly.

However, when they arrived at the homeroom, they saw a very strange student. His hair was extremely wild as though it hadn't been brushed in weeks, no – months! He had unattractive bags under his eyes as though he had a bit too much fun with the eyeliner or if he had stayed up for months. He was slouching over and he didn't look too comfortable in the school shoes he was assigned to.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing the school uniform?" Misa shouted as she obviously feels threatened by this strange guy.

He didn't answer. He stared at the two, mainly Raito.

The boy got out his gangly and very pale hand from his pocket and extended towards the baffled couple before him.

"I'm L."

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes**: Finally, chapter one is finished. You see, it's hard not to write fan fictions that are quirky and just fun. This is my first thriller, mystery, _and _romance. So if I screw something up, don't worry. I'll come back to fix it when I'm refined or more knowledgeable in this sort of thing. In any case, you know the drill. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed and encouraging. Flames aren't. I'll try to get out the second chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes**: Yay! Here is chapter two. I'm actually surprised people like this… In any case, please read and review this chapter as well, please. I still don't own Death Note, sadly. Cause if I did, well…some things wouldn't have happened. In any case, here is number two.

**You Can't Have Love Without L**

By: LilyChan

**Chapter Two**

The boy got out his gangly and very pale hand from his pocket and extended towards the baffled couple before him.

"I'm L."

The confused couple stood dumbly, and Raito was speechless for once. However the silence didn't last long when Misa arrogantly brushed past the very strange student. She stuck her nose in the air as Raito stumbled, feeling not only the loss of blood to his fingers, but how strong Misa really was. Though, the boy, dubbed L, side stepped quickly from the raging bull. He tamed his wild hair back and watched them as the blonde roughly opened the door and slammed it.

It didn't faze him one bit as he stood in place, a small smile creeping up on his lips.

**oooo**

"Let go. You're really cutting off my circulation." Raito said as he tried to shake Misa off. Reductively she let go, but only to throw herself onto a desk seductively with an innocent look on her face. Raito merely rolled his eyes.

"Raito-kun…" She said in a whisper. "I didn't know you felt that way…" as she glanced up and down his body as she swayed her hips left to right.

Once again, he rolled his eyes. He knew this routine backwards and forwards. He'd never do it with her, he vowed at one point. If he did, she would use it against him. Plus she wasn't his taste anyway. After the incident from when they were kids, she had stuck herself with him always trying to seduce him. Fortunately for Raito, he turned the tables on her and would use her tactics to escape her grasp.

Of course, he would never admit it but at one time, he did have feelings for Misa. But that was only because she was being showered with so much attention from the other students when she had started out as a model. She had only gotten more arrogant and persistent in trying to get with him. Raito, however, saw it very pathetic.

He turned around as he started to walk out the door.

"R-Raito, where are you going?" she asked, angry and confused at the same time. Raito didn't turn around, which only made her madder.

"Just get your stuff and get out of here. I have to be at that assembly."

And with that he slammed the door on the now pouting girl.

When Raito was out, he started to head towards the auditorium, but he didn't expect that student to be waiting for him, much less laughing at him. He gave the boy an irritated look. L was hunched over, with his shoes nearly off.

He looked at him, as he automatically stopped laughing, with a confused look on his face. Raito was vaguely reminded of a Chinese Pug, especially with his baggy eyes.

"What's so funny?" Raito demanded as he felt oddly irritated at him.

L lifted an arm and pointed at himself, as though he were in a crowd full of people and the brunet's cries were ambiguous.

Raito growled slightly and jerked his head away, irritation evident.

"Forget it. I have no time for this nonsense." He stomped away.

**oooo**

He made it in time, even though it was half over. Matsuda looked peeved when Raito arrived, though he knew why he was mad. Not at Raito, mostly at the teacher who scolded him, he assumed.

When Matsuda called the two of them friends, Raito thought he was a nut job. Matsuda was always talking about girls and asking Raito which girl he fancied. Raito would answer only to shut him up – even though he's not really interested in anyone. However, Raito did know that eventually Matsuda was going to come in handy – thus he kept him around.

He sat next to the pouting teen in the empty seat that was apparently saved for him, with almost the same expression on his face, though for different reasons. On stage there was the new female teacher that had arrived in the beginning of the year. Her hair was a beautiful auburn hair color that was naturally highlighted. Instead of the standard business suit that all the other teachers wore (for some ethereal reason – Raito could never figure out why teachers did silly things), she wore a red nice blouse with a nice skirt. It made her look natural and she fitted in with her students. Her bust was what Raito wanted – nice, firm, and not too big. However, Raito was not a dirt bag. Sure, he'd admitted at one time to the annoying boy his attraction to her, but he wasn't as sleazy as girls gossiped he was.

Well, at least to a woman like the teacher.

Raito remembered when he realized that the feelings were mutual with the teacher, even though such an act is forbidden. However, Raito still found his life to be a bore.

"I envy you, Raito," Matsuda stated at one time whilst he was admiring the blonde as she bragged to her followers how she once had a photo shoot with a popular pop idol. "You get to be chased by chicks, and guys, every day!"

Raito grunted as he thought, _There's nothing to be envious about. Being chased by men and women is nothing but a chore._

Unfortunately, Raito couldn't dwell on such silly thoughts. He had to at least pretend to seem interested in the assembly. He knew what to do since his father was the police chief. He rolled his eyes as she mentioned his father as the Honorable Yagami Soichiro. Raito groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes yet again. It was no secret that he was his son. It was a small town, a branch off of the city if you will, and everyone knew who everyone was. If you had a secret, the housewives and husbands would gossip until it ran the victim into the brink of insanity or until you confess to have such a secret.

He wanted to get rid those sort of people. He wanted to show the people of the small town that God, or whoever lived in the clouds watching the mere humans figure out life's questions, will one day not take it anymore and remove such people. The thoughts of such delicious results brought a smile to his face.

Rather, a sinister one. His own family was victim to such gossips ever since Misa came into the family. It was even to the point of harassment. Matsuda stood up for Raito, even though he had once rejected him at every angle in early years of their relationship. Of course rumors of the spunky teen had spread – simply because he had stood up to the cruel treatment. That proved Matsuda's either stupidity or loyalty to the Yagami. Ever since, the boy had been by Raito's side. Raito secretly thought on occasion that the boy was attracted to him. Then he realized that he was being more cocky then usual. However, whatever the real motive reason for Matsuda declaring him his friend, Raito was glad.

Glad that he could commute with someone without getting too irritated at them.

Raito blinked his eyes again. He was getting too caught up in his musings and thoughts yet again. Perhaps these assemblies were good for something. It could help him plan things out for the next day, week, month, hell – he could possibly plan out up to his _Golden Years_. He shook his head as the principal was now on the podium yet again. The principal was distinguished looking. He looked kind, despite his clothing choices. His hair was already a silvery shade as it was combed over, attractively, to one side. His clothing matched the uniforms of the male students – a beige color with the school's logo on the breast pocket with a flower sticking out. The beige and black tie hung from his neck over the white undershirt; his pants matched the color of his coat, though the loafers were darker brown then the outfit.

"…Students, especially those in clubs and extra curricular activities," Raito caught in behind the obvious nervous tone the old man had, "will note that the times have now been restricted to a shorter time." He paused, knowing that the students would object to it.

As expected, the students made various unpleasant and unpleased noises of the shortened schedule. The principal held up his hands to silence the upset teens, though it was in vain since it only made it louder.

The teachers below amongst the students tried to keep them quiet but it only worked somewhat. The principal looked around and sighed. He spoke, but this time it was louder.

"Students, please! I can understand you're upset!" But that only pissed them off further with calls of him lying and that he's just an old geezer. Someone even dared to throw a piece of paper at the poor and now more nervous principal. More students had the courage to throw more dangerous objects, such as books, pencils, pens and one student even dared to throw a pair of scissors.

The gym teacher, who looked like he defiantly enjoyed working out after school, had to get up and take the principal's place as the other teachers led him to his seat. The principal looked shameful as he fumbled with the hem of his coat.

"Okay, you kids. You best calm down! It's only for until further notice. And if anyone has any complaints, meet me in the gym!" he threatened. The cocky boys yelled, somewhat accepting the challenge. The built man just shook his head as he headed back to his seat.

The principal then apparently had courage to brave the podium again. He held up his head up high as he also explained to always be with someone when leaving the school premises.

Raito rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

_Like that'll help, _he thought as he laughed. Matsuda's eyes shifted, but then he was always easy to read, from furious to curiosity. Raito gave him a look, and Matsuda shrugged as he shifted his attention back to the now noisy assembly.

The rest of the assembly went pretty generally and inherently boring. After they had finally calmed down the crowd, although some students still mumbled their discomfort, they started to spread gossip, much like their parents, on the teacher's dislike for a particular club and that they were more then happy.

Raito really wanted to at least give them a good smack across the face, but he just narrowed his eyes as he tried to ignore the students' silly gripes.

Finally the assembly ended and they headed back to the classroom. Though, some of the people were still offended over the time cuts of their clubs and whatnot. Raito could careless. To him, studying was more important (although he was on the cross-country team – he had to be in shape) then anything. And even then, it came easy to him.

Once they had reached inside the room, the nervous teacher was called out to the hallway. Raito only sat back in his seat to listen whatever babble Matsuda just _had _to say.

It was part of his daily routine, after all.

Though, when he looked at him, Matsuda didn't seem to want to say anything. Instead, the usually talkative teen had his elbows rested on his desk with his head in his palms. It looked like he was either trying to figure out where a particle of dust was going to land or he was thinking really hard.

Well, this was certainly out of the norm.

He didn't dwelled on it too long, thus he shrugged (also for the umpteenth time that day) and returned on trying to take a nap in the noisy room. He heard a girl run out, crying, as she slammed the door as the girls cried out her name to come back. Raito didn't budge, but it only irritated him even more. He wished the day would end soon so he could he go sleep. He figured with the entire school faculty scrambling they wouldn't dare to even have detention for the longest time. That suited Raito just fine.

Then the door opened. The stout teacher walked in, still as nervous as ever. He glanced at the doorway and motioned whoever it was to walk in. Raito cracked an eye open to see the same strange student he had encountered earlier that day.

"C-class," the teacher stuttered, "this is Hideki Ryuga."

The boy titled his head, as though were speaking a foreign language, but when he saw the shocked and irritated brunet, the boy dubbed Hideki (and L) nodded at him; which sent the girls into a squealing fest, much to everyone else's dismay.

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes**: Ack, finally, here is chapter two. Ironically enough, this was posted at 2 in the morning. XD In any case, I'll post a chapter every time I feel sadistic (seriously, don't ask), so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it longer, for your viewing pleasure. ;D


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes**: Finally, here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I do warn that it gets graphic. Especially near the middle/ending of it. Please immediately advert if you don't like this sort of thing. However you can skip those parts without missing too much. Anyway, I kept you for too long. Please read and review this chapter.

**You Can't Have Love Without L**

By: LilyChan

**Chapter Three**

"C-class," the teacher stuttered, "this is Hideki Ryuga."

The boy titled his head, as though he were speaking a foreign language, but when he saw the shocked and irritated brunet, the boy dubbed Hideki (and L) nodded at him; which sent the girls into a squealing fest, much to everyone else's dismay. The boy hunched over, and tried to stay away from the desks. The teacher however looked more nervous then he did the entire day.

"N-now, now, girls, calm down!" he said as he waved his hands up and down trying in vain to try to calm them down, but they only squealed louder when Raito gave Matsuda an annoyed look. Not knowing what he did, Matsuda gave him a confused look.

"I knew it!" squealed one girl as she stood up and it quieted down the other girls – her followers, most likely. She had her hair in pigtails and they were curled at the tips. Unlike most of the female population, this girl only made her skirt _longer_. But Raito knew why. Even though he knew Misa-chan since they were kids, he incidentally rescued this Misa when she was a little girl from two guys. It was ironic that both of them were named Misa, maybe too ironic, however, unlike the model one, this Misa tended to give Raito his space whenever it was requested.

But she forced herself to be with Matsuda. Why must Raito be forced to be with fools who love to be in love? It's just a silly emotion. A wasteful emotion. It doesn't benefit a person anything. It just proves how selfish humans really are.

Though, her attitude is a lot different from the other Misa. Instead of flirting with Raito, she had crazy and perhaps sick ideas that he and Matsuda were a couple because of how close they were. Why couldn't men just be friends – especially in this day and age when homosexuality is so openly accepted?

It doesn't help that Matsuda tended to cater to her fantasies. Honestly, he could kill everyone, including Matsuda and both Misas, if all had to do was to write their names in a little notebook…

But such things weren't true. They were only dreams of an eventual future for all them, including Raito himself.

However, for now, he had to deal with their idiocy until they found something either someone else to cling onto or just leave him alone, just like he wanted in the first place.

The girl walked up to the two and placed her hands on her hips, with an extremely smug grin. Now that the students around Raito and Matsuda saw her up close, her hair looked lighter then when she was away from them. Though Raito knew why, she's mixed with some other heritage other then German. However now was not the time to care what color the girl's hair was at the moment.

Raito narrowed his eyes, knowing what was to come. She raised her finger to point at the couple when someone screamed in the hallway. Naturally everyone turned their attention away from the three and to the door.

A few students went towards the door, but the teacher only made nervous squeaks, asking them for them to return to their seats. They opened and they stuck their heads out.

"Oh my God, please help me!" cried a worried voice. The teacher took a few deep breaths and pushed the students aside so he could escape the muttering and scared class. Raito's curiosity eventually got the best of him and he joined his fellow students in peeking out.

He couldn't believe his eyes. In fact he had to rub his own to check to see if they were there due to the sight.

In the midst of the nurse and teachers trying to keep the screaming girl from falling and actually tried to pry off information from her; but from what Raito observed the girl had a run-in with the person that might be the killer who might've saw her in an act, which would explain why the nurse had blood on her perfectly white coat. She ran towards the front, the students watching them talking amongst themselves whilst some teachers had to keep them back from her.

It didn't take long for some paramedics to come in with a rolling bed and tied the girl up. They rolled past the students and they tried once again to see what was wrong with the girl – who wasn't screaming anymore. The students, including Raito, were especially shocked to see the blood all over the teachers.

**oooo**

_That's what she gets for having wandering eyes, _she thought as she threw away the bloody latex gloves. Her hands were really soft from the gloves. The eyeballs swam in the jar that she placed them after she kindly removed them from the girl. Of course, it was a risk to let her go alive – she could identify her as the one who did it. Then again, she'd need eyes to see her face.

She slightly chuckled as she turned her attention towards her latest victim. She quivered in her shortened uniform. The girl had bleached hair, extremely tanned skin with heavy amounts of makeup on her face.

"You do know that you scare me, the kind of girls that you are," she said as she placed the knife on her cheek to let her feel the cool steel against her obvious heated skin. She grazed it across her cheek, letting her bleed for a little bit.

The girl breathed heavily as she yelled at her.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything wrong!" she tried to justify herself. She also tried to shake out of her ropes to emphasize her point of her innocence.

The older woman merely laughed.

"That's what they all said, my dear," she chuckled again as she implanted the knife into the pillow and brought her covered face barely inches away from her, "but all you girls are, are just liars, and deceivers. You don't care about anyone else but yourselves. That's why you did such damage to your beautiful hair," as she pulled the girl's blonde hair, and as she screamed, "destroy you skin," she pinched a handful of skin on her arms and legs obviously not caring the bruises that it left; once again the girl yelped in pain, "and cover your faces as though you're clowns." The woman gave her a sharp slap on the face.

"Stop it! Just let me go! You're hurting me!" she wailed, as she tried in vain to get the obviously heavier woman off of her. "You're just upset that you're –"she started but she was interrupted when she was stabbed with the knife right on the heart.

"Be quiet," she said merely as she took it out. The girl gasped as her life flashed before her eyes, trying to gain every bit of life that she had left as the blood slowly stained her uniform and the area she was laying on. "You don't know anything about me. You have no right to judge me."

She gave her a smirk as she ran her hand through her hair.

"On the other hand I have every right to judge you. You see, I'm the next Kira. And don't let anyone forget it!" she yelled as she started to stab the dying girl some more. The girl tried in vain to scream for help or for her to stop stabbing once more but it was too late.

**oooo**

After a disclosed amount of time, the teachers finally returned to the confused class with a heavy heart that a Melissa Cameron had died because she had lost too much blood and didn't get to the hospital. There was a silence in the classroom.

Misa laid down her head on the table as other slowly reacted to the news. There were some girls who cried out loud, and some guys who merely sniffled. Matsuda sighed heavily while Raito merely felt a pang of guilt for the girl's family. The teacher however was disheartened at most. Apparently he must've known her. Raito glanced at where L was, apparently, the darkest corner of the classroom and from what the boy could tell he was perched with his legs underneath himself whilst he could tell his feet wanted to grab the ends of the chair because he seemed very uneasy in them. He had his thumb in his mouth, similar to what he had earlier when they had met.

He glowered at the condensational question he had asked him. He snorted slightly as he tried to calm himself down as he turned his head away from the dark haired teen.

They had a moment of silence in respect and because of the high tension earlier the principal had announced that he cancelled class for the rest of the day. Most of the students, especially those who were close to the deceased were to go to the counselor's office to get, well, comfort and counseling that things would be eventually be better.

When the students were released, the three decided to walk together. Even though this didn't deviate from the norm anyway, the two talkative friends were really quiet. Raito really appreciated it because he was annoyed and he would bite off the head whoever would bother him about something really silly and unnecessary.

Although, they didn't expect to smell the foul smell that emitted from the trash cans. They all glanced at each other, confused. In silent agreement, Matsuda handed his bag to Misa as both Misa and Raito watched the other investigate the trashcan.

Matsuda's face cringed as he neared the can, but he didn't back away. Instead, he glanced around it and used his hand to move the flies away from his face. Then he discovered a fake bright pink fingernail. The boy bent to see what it was, since it didn't look like a fingernail, but it defiantly stood out from the color of the trash can.

Once he picked it up, he felt a hand go through his hair. He glanced up and felt something go up and down his spine.

It was a hand.

He glanced at Raito, since he trust Raito's analyzing skills more then anyone's, and motioned him to go over there. Raito gave his bag to Misa as well, and went to where Matsuda.

"What is it?" he asked, breaking the long and seemingly deadly silence. Matsuda didn't respond. Instead, he pointed to the hand sticking out.

Raito blinked. He stood up and took off the top to the trashcan as Matsuda stood up himself, muttering about his morbid sense of curiosity.

However, it was something Raito expected since it was a hand, but at the same time; he didn't want to believe what he and his best friend were seeing.

**ooooooo**

**Ending Notes:** Hah! Finally, chapter three. Also, I understand that I have some grammar issues on this fanfic, that's okay. I will email the one who offered to help with it. I will be reposting it chapter by chapter before I continue _this _fan fiction. Don't worry, I will not forget it. And I apologize to those who were disgusted by the content of this chapter. However, it will only get worse as this fanfic progress.


End file.
